redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
First Martian Revolution
The Martian Revolution, or the First Red Faction Uprising, was a conflict that occurred on Mars in 2070, where a miner riot against the oppressive Ultor Corporation developed into a fully fledged revolution. The miners formed the Red Faction, a rag-tag militia organization lead by the mysterious Eos. Their goal was to overthrow Ultor, but their soldiers were ill-equipped and untrained and no match against the Ultor security forces. The majority of the Martian miner population took no part in the rebellion, confined by Ultor security for the entirity of the conflict which given the fact that at the time there were about 700 miners on the planet plus security and scientists gives a sense of scale to the conflict. As if by shear force of will, and through the efforts of exceptional individuals such as Parker and Hendrix, the tide slowly turned on Ultor. During the course of the fighting characters like Axel Capek, an insidious Ultor scientist, crawled out from the woodwork and posed a significant obstacle to the miner revolution. He made use his power in the soulless corporation to experiment on miners and conduct research into "Nano Tech," creating beastly mutants and unleashing a plague upon the miners. As the tide turned on Ultor they sought they aid of the Mercenary Regiment lead by Colonel Masako, but the miners held out until the Earth Defense Force could come to their aid. History The First Martian Revolution was initiated by the Red Faction, which at the time was a clandestine organization secretly building amongst the miners being exploited by the Ultor Corporation. Their leader and organizer was Eos and her most trusted Lieutenant was Orion. 'Opening Hostilities' The miners, weakened by forced labor, thinned by the plague and lacking military training, weren't much of a match for the security guards that opposed them. Ultor reinforcements quickly mobilized supported by Ultor's fearsome Armoured Personel Carriers. Many died, but when the fighting first broke in M4, one captive miner distinguished himself above all others; Parker fought his way single-handedly through Ultor Guards and, with the aid of Hendrix, a rebellious Ultor technician who had his own scores to settle, made it past the Barracks to Miner Registration. An escaping detachment of Red Faction miners from M4 had hijacked an Ultor shuttle, but they didn't get far before being incinerated by anti-air missiles. Another make-shift militia squad attempted to overrun a nearby Ultor Geothermal Power Plant, but again stood little chance against the superior might of their oppressors. Parker, having narrowly avoided being blown up, being the only other available asset in the area and fast proving his worth, was sent to finish their job. The sabotage was successful, and the future hero of the revolution escaped via the Submarine Bay. 'Operations Against Capek' It was at this point that the opening appeared to make a play for Ultor's Deputy Administrator. Eos contacted Parker and told him to meet Orion at the Ultor Administration. With instructions to infiltrate the facility, Parker marks the operation as success with the kidnap of Gryphon. Escaping an Ultor repair facility, hijacking an Aesir Gunship, and making it to the Ultor Main Trash Disposal Facility bought Gryphon into Red Faction custody. Orion reappeared to pick up the prisoner and escort him to a Red Faction base of operations. Interogation of the Ultor executive gave leads on the plague which has been spreading through the miner populous. The head scientist of the Ultor Corporation, Doctor Axel Capek, is the apparent source of the disease A follow-up mission against the Medical Laboratories fails when the quarry escapes, protecting himself with an experimental nanotech force field. Pursuit into the cave network after Capek proved difficult thanks to his deformed mutants and security detail. Finally tracked down to his lab, Parker and Eos herself co-operated to capture the immoral Capek and find a cure for the plague. 'Mercenary Reinforcements' The conflict intensified when the tide began to sway against the Ultor Corporation, and they deployed the ruthless Mercenary Regiment they had in reserve. Taking over the frontline and replacing the Ultor security forces, Masako's mercenaries were armed to the teeth with advanced weaponry. Forced into a hopeless defense, the miners formulate a new plan to send a distress message to the Earth Defense Force. Forced to act, Parker is entrusted with sending the signal from the Communications Facility guarded by Mercenaries and then sabotage the missile launch facility in order to protect EDF drop-ships. One last hurdle to clear the way for EDF intervention was the orbital Laser Satellite installation above Mars. Parker made it to a resupply shuttle and destroyed the space station. Meanwhile down below battle raged between miner militia and the guards and mercenaries of Ultor. Parker rejoins the fight, but gets taken prisoner by the Mercenary Regiment. A Red Faction force rescues him, and he goes to kill Masako and disarm the bomb she set to wipe Tharsis off the face of Mars. 'Arrival of the Earth Defense Force' When the EDF arrived, they routed all remaining mercenaries and guards Any hostile who fought back was overwhelmed by the skill, numbers and firepower of the EDF. Although it was not bloodless on the EDF side, the EDF War Memorial in Eos testament to this, their victory was inevitable. Mars was now free and the First Martian Revolution was now over. Aftermath The arrival of the Earth Defense Force on Mars, the victory of the Red Faction and the First Martian Revolution on whole, forever changed the future and destiny of the red planet. It ushered in a new government on Mars, the Martian Council, who were beholden to their homeworld and would last for half-a-century of peace, initially at least. It would change the very face of Mars, with the EDF's terraforming initiative and result in the sectors of Tharsis being what they were - Tharsis dotted with tributes and monuments to their savior, from the Harrington Memorial Bridge in the distant Badlands to the EDF War Memorial in northern Eos. It also changed its people. It forced the Ultor scientists to leave civilized society and form the Marauders to safeguard their research and their freedom. Sides 'Red Faction' Strength: Many Miners, Civilians, and former Ultor Technicians. Commanders: Eos, Orion, Hendrix 'Ultor Corporation' Strength: Large amounts of Ultor Guards and Security Robots. Commanders: Axel Capek 'Mutants' Strength: Medium amount of Reapers, Sonic Whales, and a small number of Deformed Miners. Commanders: Giant Worm, Baby Worm 'Mercenary Regiment' Strength: Large amounts of Mercenaries. Commanders: Masako Category:Battles/Engagements